Some Friendships Last Throughout Generations
by GoldenSunflowerHikari777
Summary: Yugi and the gang sign up for another tournament, held by the famous Lexa Harts. On their way, they meet a two girls, named Nika and Mimi, but they might not be ordinary girls.They discover the secrets of the tournament,and themselves.
1. Intro:Nika

Golden sunflower/me: Hi guys, sorry, i have EPIC WRITERS BLOCK for my last story, so here goes another!

purplevampiregirl: uh huh

Me: AAAND! GUESS WHAT! PurpleVampireGirl, the genius i helped make DARK LOVE (don't read it) IS HERE TO HELP ME WITH THIS ONE! Maho.

purplevampiregirl: Jealous anyways let's get this story started already.

Me: Jealous of what? I helped you to write it! Now any hoo, VampGirl, the disclaimer if you please.

vampgirl: goldensunflowerhikari777 doesn't own yugioh if she did...

me: The world would have ended a looooong time ago...

* * *

Deep in the desserts of ancient Egypt, A dark figure was treading its way through the sands.

"Priestess Nathifa..." The voice mumbled, dryly.

Soon afterwards, it collapsed, perhaps from dehydration, and exaustion. Not long after, another figure made it's way throught the sand. Among it was many hooded people, it then lay it's eyes upon the body lying on the hot sand.

"Oh my Ra." The figure said, as it knelt down to the body."We must take her back to the temple..."

"But Priestess!" A hooded man complained.

"but what" the priestess demanded as her eyes showed that she was serious.

"nothing miss" the same hooded man answered as he stepped back. The other men lifted the figure gently and carried her towards temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CURRENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YAAAAAAAAAAAWN." Yawned Nika, as she awoke from her cosy slumber and stretched.

She lazily got out of her plush bed, and wobbled to her bathroom, there she strolled to her sink and frowned at her reflection. She looked horrible in the mornings...

"My gosh, I can't go out like this!" She cried, washing her tanned face. Then she grabbed a brush and groomed her shoulder - length hair back and tied it into an upwards ponytail with a yellow ribbon, her bangs just over her mahogany eyes, and some of her hair fell behind her ears and onto her shoulders.

Then she went ahead and took a shower.

A few minutes past and she got dressed into a yellow T-shirt with brown sleeves and a brown skirt with black tights.

"My back pack...and last...my belt." She smiled, taking up her belt in which her strange book was strapped upon. The book was her most prized possession because she got it on her 15 birthday, which was a month ago, her father had gotten it on an Egypt expedition and decided to give it to her. It was golden with a silver lock which only her matching key necklace could open, and an iron border all around it.

Last she grabbed her KaibaCorp duel disk system and ran down the stairs then out the door. "HEY BRO, I'M GOING OUT!" she yelled, making her way out of KaibaCorp and down the streets.

* * *

Me: Kay, sorry this is so short, its just actually to introduce Nika. There will be longer chapters, so NO WORRIES MAAAAN!

VampGirl: Yeah, so see yah, in the next chapter.

Me: YOU'VE READ NOW RATE! And don't hesitate to share any ideas, I guarantee I MIGHT use em, if I approve. LOVE YOU!

PS. This all takes place after the Kaiba Corp tournament, and Mokuba still exists.


	2. Intro:Mimi

Me: Yay! chappie 2!

vampgirl: Are you that excited?

Me: VERY!maho.

vampgirl: O...kay you say the disclaimer.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO PROBLEM! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!

* * *

"Priestess Mert, who is that?" Asked one of the temple guards, running towards the priestess.

The lady removed her hood and exposed her long flowing sky blue locks, and golden eyes.

"I believe this, was the messenger sent by the elder, Akins." She stated, pointing to the girl in the servant's arms.

"That is lady Mahiru? Please my fair priestess let me take her to a healing chamber, so that she may be cared back to full health." He pleaded. The priestess nodded, and told one of the servants to follow them to the healing chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi was waiting impatiently for at the bus stop. She was continuously tapping her feet uncontrollably on the concrete ground.

"If she isn't here in five minutes-" she started but as if on cue Nika came running towards her.

"You ready?" Nika asked

"I've been ready for the past 10 minutes" Mimi said her long blonde hair which are very curly bouncing up and down with every move she make.

"I'm still early" Nika stated "yeah yeah let's just go" Mimi requested

"Well then let's get a move on" Nika encouraged as she grabbed Mimi's hand and started running.

"Wow slow down" Mimi pleaded

"Not until we reach our destination" Nika replied and quickened her pace.

"Which is miles away and I might not be alive" Mimi stated

"So what, and stop with the negative talk" Nika said

"Stop it our else…" Mimi threatened

"Or else what!" Nika responded

"Stop it or else I'll tell everybody I know you have a slight crush on Kaiba." Mimi continued, with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU I DON'T HOW CAN I LIKE MY OWN BROTHER?" She cried, stopping dead in her tracks, "I JUST DONT WANT TO MISS THE TRAIN TO HARTS ISLAND!"

"Then why would you blow up like that, when you're the calm type" Mimi observed walking ahead of Nika, then she turned around, her forest green eyes narrowed towards her "is there something your not telling me"

"Oh come on, you're my best friend, I tell you everything! NOW LET'S GO!" Nika replied, speeding down the streets.

"She can be an air head sometimes but she's really a friend" Mimi thought, as she sped after her friend who was going down the streets like a drifter.

* * *

Me: YAY! ENDY POO!

Vampgirl: Ok, don't worry, the chapters get much longer after this one.

Me: YES! YES THEY DO! NOW YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW!

VampGirl: Hop, Step, Jump… Drew, Draw, Drawn, Chips, Syrup, Whip cream…

Me: ummm, riiight….


	3. On Our Way

Me: CHAPTER 3! YAY!

VampGirl: Okay, we are seriously trying to make the chapters longer and more interesting.

Me: I MEAN COME ON! THE FIC JUST STARTED! Quit harshing mah mellow man…

VampGirl: Okay, first of all, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HIPPY?

Me: :P I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! Nor Mimi

VampGirl: I do though.

* * *

"She must have collapsed from dehydration." said the priestess

"Even after the healing she'll need more rest" explained one of the servants

"What shall we do with her?" asked another servant.

The priestess didn't answer, she was actually thinking about what she would do with the girl.

"I will think of that, in the meantime one of you watches over her." the priestess said as she along with some of the servants left.

"Priestess Mert?" asked a voice, which caused the priestess to turn around.

In her presence stood a clearly younger girl with long black hair and mahogany eyes, she wore a golden and white dress, and her hair was all down.

"Who is that?" She asked, spotting the girl.

"Nathifa, why are you here?" asked Mert.

"Forgive me priestess Mert, but I was curious to see who what girl was." She replied.

The priestess smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Would you like to watch over her until she has come to?" she asked.

The young girl smiled brightly and nodded excitedly, perhaps she could make a new friend, Mana was always busy nowadays and Atem being the Pharaoh meant that she couldn't hang out with him either.

"Good girl, take care now." Mert smiled, walking away, with her servants following closely behind.

The two girls raced down the streets, dodging crowds of people in their way, until they got to their destination, the train station.

"PANT PANT…" Nika was pretty much breathless, she collapsed onto a nearby bench.

"Ha! That's what you get for rushing!" Taunted Mimi, playfully sticking out her tongue.

"SHUT UP!" she snapped, quickly getting up, "I'M PERFECTLY FINE, SEE?"

"Yeah, I see, see that you're a total idiot." She smirked, sitting next to her.

"Mimi, before I tell you something I regret- HEY! Isn't that…um…what's his name?" She shouted, pointing at a short boy, with amazingly spiked hair, and a blue school uniform on, surrounded by an entourage of a tall boy with brown hair, a blonde guy, and a girl.

"Its Yugi Motou! The guy who beat Kaiba!" Mimi piped up, standing from her bench.

Nika stood up as well and they both walked over to the little group.

"Hello there!" greeted Nika, with a wave at Yugi.

The boy turned around and gave them a welcoming smile. "Hi there!"

"You're Yugi Motou, right? The king of games?" asked Mimi.

"That's right, who are you guys?"

"I'm Mimi, and that's my friend Nika, we're here to take part in the Harts tournament."

"So are we!" Stated the blonde boy, "You know who I am too, right? Right?"

They all paused for a while, and Nika stared blankly at the guy.

"You're… Tristan, right?" She smiled.

Joey paused, while the others laughed at him mercilessly. "Nah Nah, I'm the godfaddah of games, Joey Wheeler!" he cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so you must be Tristan, and you're Tea!"

"That's right, nice to meet you." They said.

"PASSENGERS GET READY TO BOARD THE TRAIN!" Demanded a mechanical voice.

"Well, its time to go." Said Yugi, "why don't you two ride with us?"

"WE'D LOVE TO!" Exclaimed Nika, hyperactively, and with that they all boarded the train.

As they passed through the doors of the train, Nika looked around excitedly, it was her very first tourney and she was ecstatic, around the train there were many, many duelists, big small, short, tall, she could wait to challenge them all!

"Lets sit here." Suggested Tristan, taking a window seat next to Joey, Nika took her seat next to Yugi, and the doors shut.

Shortly after they all took their seat, the train began to move, and Yugi stared at Nika's book.

"So, Yugi, you're the one who defeated my brother in a duel, huh?" asked Nika

"Your brother?" Asked Yugi

"Yes, Seto Kaiba."

"What? Seto Kaiba's your brother?" Asked a surprised Yugi

"Well, step brother... I first saw him the day he was adopted, along with Mokuba by our...father..."

"How come we never saw you before?"

"Well, I've kind of been living in egypt for years, and, even when I came back, I've been keeping a low profile, you know, with Mokuba being kidnapped like everyday, being Seto's sister is sort of a danger...Sometimes it's a real burden..."

"Oh, well does that mean that Gozaburo was your father?"

"Yeah... If you call him a 'father'" She shuddered in return "But, whatever, I'm Seto's dear little sister~"

"Yugi, what is that peculiar object attached to Nika's belt?" asked Yami, "Does it not look strange?"

"Come to mention it… There is a symbol of the eye of Horus in the middle of the cover… I think I'll ask her about it."

"Yes, do that, I must know more about it." Replied the Yami

"Nika?" He began, "where did you get that strange looking book?"

She looked down at him surprised, "Oh, this? I brought it back from an Egyptian exhibition, , along with this necklace, it opens the book."

"Hmmm, did someone give it to you?" He asked.

"No, I actually found it, hidden in a great tomb, it was stuck tightly in a gigantic rock, as soon as I pulled it out, something told me that it belonged with me…Weird, huh?"

"Yeah… weird…" He replied.

"May I ask you something as well? Where did you get that pyramid around your neck?" she asked

"Oh, this is called the millennium puzzle, my grandfather gave it to me, it's a very ancient artifact."

"NICE!" she smiled, eyeing the puzzle.

"Yes…Very nice." Said an adult female voice, everyone looked behind to see Mai Valentine.

"MAI! You're entering the Hart tournament too?" asked Joey.

"Of course, you know me, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smirked, "But, wait a minute, to tell the truth I don't even know who's holding this tournament!"

"You don't? Haven't you ever heard of Lexa Harts? She's a billionaire!" explained Mimi

"She is? Well, she can't possibly be that popular if I've never heard of her!" stated Mai taking the seat behind the group. "By the way who are you guys again?"

"I'm Nika and she's Mimi!"

"Oh, well, nice to meet you two."

* * *

Me: Okay, that was pretty long right? Don't worry the plot will come along soon.

VampGirl: REVIEW!

Me: YEAH! REVIEWING MAKES THE WORLD GO AROUND!PLEASE!


	4. Almost There

vampgirl: hey everybody!

Me: Yeah hi! Wait a minute, why are you so excited?

vampgirl: I have friendalitis…

Me: O..kay. NEVERHEARDOFIT! Well anyhoo, the disclaimer?

vampgirl: She doesn't own yugioh and the characters are glad she doesn't.

Me: Yes...Yes they are.

* * *

Nathifa looked at the girl on the bed curiously, she was about the same age as her, and she had beautiful hair...

"Hello? Are you awake?" She asked

For a moment there was no reply, and Nathifa decided to leave her to rest, but soon the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She mumbled, spotting the girl hovering over her

"Hi! I'm Nathifa, a priestess in training, what's your name?"

"Mahiru... My name's Mahiru, i'm a messenger sent by the elder Akins to deliver a message to... YOU!"

"Me? Why me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

After the group met up with Mai, it was smooth sailing to the Harts Harbor, where they would all be boarding a ship to go to Hart Island for tournament. Nika danced off the train, then straight onto the gigantic ship.

"COME ON GUYS! LET'S GO!" She commanded the others followed closely behind her.

"Why is she so hyperactive?" asked Tea.

"Don't ask..." Mimi sighed, rolling her forest green eyes.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! WHEN EVERYONE IS SETTLED IN, PASSENGERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK!"

"How loud can they get" Mimi grumbled blocking her ears.

"They're just giving instruction" Nika said.

"NOW LET'S GO" Nika exclaimed pumping a fist in the air

"She's hyper again…" Tea said

"She's just nervous" Mimi explained

"Just nervous, she sounds like she won the lottery!" Joey stated

"It's better than if she is on a sugar rush!" Mimi said

"Well. We should probably go see our rooms, we'll catch up with you guys on the main deck, okay?" Stated Yugi

Nika Pov

I was so excited, I stormed over to my room, and flew the doors open.

"!" I screamed, leaping onto my bed, and jumping, jumping, JUMPING!

"This tourney is gonna be so friggin' fun!" I sang, making my golden book bounce up and up and down and down. Not long after, Mimi came stomping into my room, her face red with anger.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" She snapped, I jumped off of the bed and super glomped her, we both laughed hysterically.

"This is going to be such a fun adventure, I can't wait to win!" I smiled

"You're gonna win? I AM!" she boasted "I'm gonna be the next queen of games!"

"I just wanna have some fun, for once..." I sighed.

Normal POV

A bit later on, it was dark out and everyone gathered to the main deck.

"Hey guys!" Waved Joey, signaling for the two girls to meet up with them in the crowds

They both met up with them, as a giant flat screen TV appeared from below the floorboards.

The TV showed the face of a beautiful lady with long blue hair, and golden eyes.

"Oh my God...THAT'S MS. LEXA HARTS!" Nika cried under her breath. "She's my idol! Beautiful, intelligent, talented, she's PERFECT!"

"Welcome duelists, and thank you for participating in my tournament. This vessel will be taking you directly to my private island. When you are on my island, the tournament begins, every one of you will be provided with a state of the art Duel Bracelet, the gem in the middle is currently transparent, but every time you win a duel, it changes color; you are to win 10 duels, once you have won all 10 duels, the location of the finals arena will be revealed to you. One more thing, you all should know that, once you are on the island, you may not leave until you have lost same for the finals arena. GOOD LUCK, you will need it." She stated, bidding us goodbye as the screen shut off and disappear into the floor.

"Then I guess I'll have two bracelets" Mimi said

"You're going to wear your lucky bracelet?" Nika inquired

"I never go anywhere without it" Mimi stated.

"May I see your lucky bracelet?" asked Tea

"Umm sure why not" agreed Mimi

She took out a golden bracelet with an eye of Horus symbol smack dab in the middle of it.

"It's very pretty" complimented Tea. Mimi just smiled

"I can't wait to reach the island" Nika exclaimed

"Yeah, I can't wait to challenge the duelists that are here" Joey declared

"I am nervous yet I'm excited" Nika announced

"Well stop moving about and calm down" Tristan suggested

"How can I calm down when I'm going to be dueling at my Lexa's island?"

"By breathing in and out" Mimi said plainly

"It's your first time so it's alright to be nervous" Yugi encouraged

"Thanks" Nika said calming down

"We should get some rest since some of us" Mimi started eyeing Nika,

"Were practically being dragged here at super speed"

"Oh shut up at least we arrived on time and stop exaggerating" Nika told Mimi

"How long have you guys known each other?" Mai asked

"As long as I can remember" Nika answered.

Then suddenly everybody started talking about the island and meeting Lexa. All except for Yugi, who was quiet, he was thinking about what just happened.

"Nika having a book with the eye of Horus and Mimi having a bracelet like it too" Yugi said to his Yami

"It's all too strange" replied Yami

"Yugi?" a voice ringed through his ears snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Nika watching him.

"Is everything alright" she questioned "you seem distant"

"Yes everything's alright" he responded

"Okeedokee" she answered and went back to the others

"I have a bad feeling about this Yugi, so keep and eye out" his Yami told him from his puzzle

"Don't worry I will" Yugi stated.

"We'll see you guys later on, get some rest" Tristan said as he got up and went to his room, then Tea, Mai, Joey and last Yugi who was constantly in thought. Mimi and Nika then went to each of their rooms for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Me: nice…but, when is all the useless dialogue gonna stop? I WANT SOME DUELING ACTION!

VampGirl: Have some patience idiot, this is the first few chapters where the readers get ready for the plot.

Me: Humf! What ever, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?


	5. Duel With Mai

Me: HEY EVERYBODY

VampGirl: I'm, bored

Me: Don't worry, the action is coming soon!

Vampgirl: I hope so..

Me: *Thinks* I hope so too.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH YOU STUPID IDIOTS! I love you

* * *

"First of all, what's the message?" Asked Nathifa,

"I was sent to deliver something to you, it's a very powerful item." The girl replied

"Powerful as in, Millennium item powerful? Or…"

"I'm not sure, my master, told me to give it to you, and that's it…" She replied, taking a golden book, and key necklace from her, knapsack, and handing it to the priestess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat finally arrived to Hart Island, Nika practically jumped from the boat to land.

"Is she alright?" Asked Joey

"Yeah, she's just hyper…Very hyper." Mimi replied bluntly

"Well, we should get going." Suggested Yugi, they all nodded and followed his lead as all of the duelists split up, some into little groups, some alone.

Yugi and the others wandered around the island, for a while they wondered how everyone else just disappeared, and Mimi was getting feisty.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" She asked

"Looking for duelists to battle with so that our bracelets can change color." Nika answered

On that note, Mai paused for a while and began to glare strangely at Nika and Mimi; Nika realized this and spoke up immediately. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, how good could these two possibly be? We don't have any room for amateurs on this tournament." She declared

"WE ARE TOO GREAT DUELISTS!" Nika snapped, but Mai just smirked.

"Why don't you prove it? You and me, a duel right now."

"But Mai, the losers get kicked off of the island!" Tea stated

"Well, this is just a practice match, no harm done." She countered, taking out her deck.

"Yes, and I would like to see you duel, Nika." Said a deep voice, everyone turned around to see the pharaoh.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" asked Mimi

"I shall explain later, just duel." He said, with a smirk

Nika smiled and did the same, "Fine, LET'S DUEL!"

They both activated their duel disks, and Mai cockishly told Nika to start.

"Whatever, here goes, we start off with 4000 life points." She said, drawing six cards. "Nice!"

"Just play." Mai whined.

"Fine, I set two cards face down, and end my turn." She stated.

"Ha? Is that all?" She boasted "I summon my Harpie Lady in attack mode, and equip her with Rose whip, making her attack and defense at 1600 and 1700!"

"Oh no, if this attack works, Nika's life points reduced greatly!" worried Tea, Yami just watched in anticipation to see Nika's next move.

"Attack Harpie Lady! With rose whip!" cried Mai

Just as the monster sprung her whip, Nika countered with-

"Negate attack!" Causing Mai to growl slightly, at the failure of her attack.

"Humf, good shot, I play one card face down and end my turn." Stated Mai, it was now Nika's turn to draw again, and that's what she did, she smiled at the card she drew.

"I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!" She declared, "And, since my Curran isn't strong enough to attack your Harpie lady, I activate my field spell Mystic Plasma zone, which increases the attack of my monster by 400 points! Making my Curran's attack points 1600!"

"Ha! Good try, but that thing's attack points are still not high enough to challenge my harpie lady!" Smirked Mai.

"Well, not yet, but, when I equip her with the book of secret arts card that I just drew, her attack and defense points raise, giving her 1900 attack and 300 defense points!" She smiled in reply, "Now! Ebon magician Curran, attack her Harpie Lady!"

Mai, watched in surprise as the magician destroyed her Harpie lady, leaving her with 3700 life points.

"Amazing! I never knew Nika was so good!" praised Tristan.

"Yes, who would have thought?" asked Tea

"Good job Nika." Yami thought

"Now, I also activate my spell cards, Hinotama and sparks, and their combined forces remove 700 0f your life points, you now remain 3000!" She continued, "I now end my turn, since I've used all the cards in my hand."

Mai, growled again, the match had just begun and she'd already lost 1000 points.

"Whatever, you're just lucky. I summon another harpie lady in defense mode and activate my face down card, harpie's feather duster!" she said "say good bye to super powered Curran, and that facedown card of yours!"

The face down card revealed itself to be mooyan curry as Curran's attack and defense reduced back to their base numbers.

"Oh frigg!" Nika exclaimed, as Mai sent her harpie lady to attack her Curran. Her life points were reduced to 3900.

"And, with that I end my turn."

"Oh no, the next card Nika pulls better be a good one, or else, Mai's gonna destroy her!" Joey warned

"Come on Nika!" cheered Mimi

"My turn come on deck, give me something good!" Nika pleaded, pulling a card from her deck, "PERFECTLY AMAZING!"

"What is it?" asked Mai, curiously

"Once I activate this card, there is no way you'll defeat me with anything you have at the moment!" she answered "I activate, DARK MAGIC CURTAIN!"

"What!" exclaimed Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan

"That's impossible! Dark magic curtain removes half the players life points to summon…" Yami tried to say

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY ALL TIME FAVOURITE CARD, THE DARK MAGICIAN!" Nika exclaimed, brightly.

"No, that's impossible, only I have this card!" Yami declared, but he was proven wrong as the Dark magician sprung from Nika's deck, onto the field in attack mode.

"Nice!" Nika smiled "Now my dear dark magician, attack harpie lady! Dark magic attack!"

The magician waved his staff and created a black beam, which was shot at the harpie lady. Leaving Mai's points at 1800 and Nika's at 1950.

"AND! I end my turn ^-^" she stated playfully.

Yami was still in shock at the fact that Nika contained the Dark Magician card, as for Mai, she sighed at Nika and gave up.

"I give up." She sighed.

"WHAT? NO!" Nika complained "I WANNA FINISH THE DUEL!"

"What's the point? I obviously couldn't have beaten you, no big deal!"

"BUT MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"No, go bask in your victory." Mai simply said, deactivating her duel system, and leaving a very annoyed Nika.

Meanwhile, Yami was still trying to figure out, why Nika held a Dark magician card, and used it so well plus, she might have contained an eighth millennium item…He needed to find out more about this girl, that was final.

* * *

Me: YAY! SOMETHING HAPPENED!

VampGirl: YAY!

Me: KAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!

VampGirl: Bye

Me: PEACE OUT HOMEDOGZ!


	6. UMI Unidentified Millennium Item

Me: Hi everybody, VampGirl and I are back for chapter 6!

VampGirl: Yeeeeeeeeees, we are.

Me: Okay, now VampGirl, the disclaimer please?

VampGirl: This girl doesn't own Yugioh, if she did, who knows what horrors would roam this world….

* * *

"Wow…" Nathifa sighed in awe as she took hold of the items. "This book really does look like a millennium item, the eye of Horus symbol is on it and I can feel the power emitting from the book …but there are only 7 millennium items, how can this be?"

"I'm not quite sure actually, the elder told me of more millennium items that exist other than the 7, I think that book is one of them." She announced

Nathifa explored the book, using the key to make it open, inside consisted of many blank pages, perhaps hundreds, and it was a very heavy book.

"Perhaps I should show this to Master Mahado, he knows a lot about the millennium items." She thought out loud.

"Who is Mahado?" Questioned Mahiru

"Mahado? He's my mentor, he teaches me everything I know, he is the best priest ever, I look up to him a lot." She smiled

"And what about Mert?"

"She is the head priestess, although I look up to her as well, she is only second to Master Mahado."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CurrentTime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never knew you could duel so well, Nika!" Praised Joey, "But, how come you have a Dark Magician card?"

Nika turned to Joey and pointed at her book. "This is why!" She explained "I found it hidden through the inside cover of my book! Weird huh?"

"Yes, very strange…" Said Yami, gaining the attention of Nika

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh, I dwell inside of the millennium puzzle that Yugi has around his neck."

"Why do you call it the millennium puzzle?" she queried

"The millennium puzzle is one of seven magical, and ancient artifacts, the others are the millennium necklace, rod, eye, scale, ring and Ankh. You may call me Yami, like me, there is another spirit who lurks in another item, the thing is though, he is not as kind as I am."

"Who is he?" Asked Mimi

"His name is Bakura; he lives within the millennium ring…"

"Does this all have something to do with my book?" Nika asked certainly confused "You never realized, but I have noticed you staring at it."

"Yes, well, I think so." Stated Yami "I think your book, and Mimi's bracelet may or may not be extra millennium items."

"I don't think it could be one, it certainly doesn't have any magical powers." Nika sighed

"Neither does mine…" Mimi agreed

"Perhaps you just don't know how to use them." Tristan suggested

"Or maybe they're just NOT millennium items!" Tea said

"Maybe, but why would there be the eye of Horus symbol on them." Mai countered

"Have you ever written in the book?" Yami asked

"Well, the strange thing is, every time I tried to scribble something down, nothing appeared…"

"Hmmm, perhaps that key has something to do with it." He suggested

Nika took out her key and shrugged as she opened her book, she did the first thing that came to mind and gently passed the key along one of the blank pages, spelling out the words Dark Magician.

"Incredible!" She exclaimed, noticing the words that appeared.

Suddenly, the writing shone gold, and a golden smoke arose from the book, making its way in front of everybody, then, the smoke turned purple, and took the form of a person, it slowly cleared. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of the great, dark magician, in the flesh.

"D-d-ark Ma-"

Nika looked at the key, then the book, and then at Dark Magician, she continuously repeated that until she couldn't help but collapse. Luckily, Tristan caught her.

"Nika, hello, are you there?" Asked Tristan

Nika slowly opened her eyes, and caught sight of the Dark Magician once again, and her eyes closed once more.

"Get a hold of yourself baka!" Mimi snapped, causing Nika's eyes to shoot open once more.

The others gazed at the Dark Magician, as Nika slowly walked towards it.

"Umm, D-dark Magician?" she stuttered, as Yami ran up to them

"Amazing, this must be the power of the Millennium Tome!" he made clear

"Nice… I made the Dark Magician real!" she cried, giving him a giant hug

"That's nice and all, but, how do you make it go away?" questioned Mimi

"Why would I want him to go away?" countered Nika

They all glared daggers at her, and she sighed

"Okay, okay lemme try something…" she sighed, "If the key unlocks the illusion, then perhaps it locks it back…"

Nika raised the key to the Magician, and he collapsed into smoke, and was sucked into the Tome.

"This is so cooooooool eeeeeeeeep!" Nika cried out

"Yeah! So that proves it, Nika's book is a millennium item!" Joey announced

"But, there should only be 7 millennium items, why is there an extra?" Yami questioned, "If Shadi was here, then perhaps he could explain…"

"Who?" Asked Mimi

"Shadi is the Egyptian guy that explains everything." Joey answered

"Oh?" Mimi doubtfully replied

"Well, we are sure of one thing, that book contains some serious magical powers." Tea stated

"Right, but what about my bracelet?" Mimi asked

"I'm not sure, does it do anything?" Asked Yami

"Not that I know of…"

"Well, time will surely tell, but, for now, we shall have to continue with the tournament and find some opponents."

"Right!" Nika agreed

* * *

Me: How was that?

VampGirl: Meh.

Me: WHAT!

VampGirl: REVIEW!

Me: glare…..


	7. NATHIFA!

Me: Nice! Chapter 7 already!

VampGirl: She's excited cuz seven is her lucky number

Me: Yes! Hence the name, GoldenSunflowerHikari777

VampGirl: Nods

Me: I'll try to make this SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME LONG AND SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME AWESOME!

VampGirl: Keyword: Try

Me: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH YOU FOOL.

VampGirl: I know you're not calling ME a TT_TT

* * *

Nathifa paced about the room like an idiot, she had no idea if it was alright to leave Mahiru after Priestess Mert had just told her to stay, or go find Master Mahado and tell him about the new found item.

"Nathifa, if you don't want to leave me alone, I can come with you." Mahiru suggested

"No, I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be walking around the temple until Priestess Mert has informed Atem of you being here." Nathifa denied

"Atem?"

"Yes, the Pharaoh."

"The pharaoh's name is Atem, I never knew that…"

"I didn't expect you to; no one can call the Pharaoh by his first name in public."

"Are you close to the Pharaoh?" Mahiru asked the priestess.

"Yes, well I used to be." Nathifa sighed "Ever since he became Pharaoh, we can't really be as friendly as we used to be, almost everything is a sign of disrespect now, and I can't even say HI without bowing and saying MY DEAR PHARAOH"

"I know he's the pharaoh and all but that's stupid."

"It's not his fault Mahiru, he doesn't control what happens in the temple." Nathifa stood up

"Why not? Isn't he the Pharaoh?" She asked puzzled "He has the authority to do what he wants."

"I don't think it works like that." Nathifa sneered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone decided to split into groups after witnessing Nika's amazing power. They decided it would be have been better to look for opponents separated, and rejoin at the nightfall.

Mimi and Tea was a pair, Joey and Mai were also a pair, and Nika, Tristan and Yugi were a group.

~~~~~~~~~~With Nika~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nika and the two others were strolling through the forests, when all of a sudden, Nika has a face implant to the ground, and laughter echoed through her head. She leapt up, spitting dirt out in the process, and looked to see a nerdy looking boy.

"Stop laughing! Who are you anyways?" She cried

"We're the guys who are gonna get you kicked off the island." The first one said. He had short brown hair that fell flat on his head, he looked like a nerd, he wore gigantic round glasses, a sweater vest, and tacky pants. "My name's Astoria." The idiot smirked.

"Who does this guy think he is, just appearing out of no where and asking Nika for a duel?" asked Tristan

"Ummm, a duelist?" Astoria smirked

"What do you mean, kicked off the island, you want a duel, Astablabla?" She asked

"Astoria butt munch! And yes, I do want a duel, and you can't decline me!" He shouted

"Who said I even wanted to give up? LET'S DUEL!" She smiled, removing her deck from her skirt. Astoria did the same.

Nika's Point Of View

"Lemme guess, you control a deck of bugs, correct?" I teased, drawing my first card, which was Enchanting Mermaid, making all the cards in my hand: Mooyan curry, LaMoon, White Magician Pikeru, Negate attack and the card I just drew.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter what kind of deck I have, it only matters how strong my cards are!" He retorted

"Whatever, I play three cards face down." I said, setting the cards.

"Ha, is that all? I summon my Petite Moth in defense mode!" He declared, as a small green insect appeared on the field. "And, end my turn."

"And you were teasing me?" I asked, realizing his lame move, and drawing the card Hinotama "I flip my face down monster card, LaMoon, into attack position and summon my Enchanting Mermaid, now, LaMoon, attack that yucky caterpillar thing!"

At my command, using her magic, LaMoon cast a bright light and destroyed the moth, and straight after, I made my mermaid direct attack, making his life points 2800.

"Ah!" He cried in pain

"Wait, there's more, I activate the spell Hinotama!" I smiled "Your life points are now reduced by 500, making your points…umm…2300!"

He scowled as he lost even more life points, this was too easy.

"What ever it's my turn." He growled "I set this monster card face down, and also this card face down too, and end my turn!"

_Be careful of that facedown card. I heard_

"What was that?" I thought, looking around "Hey Astera, did you just say something?"

"What are you talking about, just play!" He replied, I hum fed and drew the Magician's Valkyria card.

"Nice." I said, summoning the monster. "Say hello to my beautiful Magician's Valkyria card!"

With that, I let my LaMoon attack the facedown card, only to be stopped by Yami.

"Nika wait!" He called "It may be a trap!"

But it was too late, I couldn't call back my monster, and the facedown flipped over to reveal itself to be Cocoon of Evolution.

"Oh no!" I cried as my LaMoon was over powered by the monster's defense.

"Heh heh, say goodbye to 800 life points!" Astoria smirked as I remained 3200 life points.

"Nika, hang in there, your life points are still higher than his!" Tristan encouraged I smiled and ended my turn.

"Haha, with this powerful creature as my defense, there is no way an amateur duelist such as you could ever draw something strong enough to beat me!" Astoria blindly said, I just smirked "I draw!"

I watched in anticipation as he set another face down card, "I hate facedowns…" I thought, annoyed

"Your move." He smirked

"My gosh, you do like to smirk don't you?" I asked, drawing the card, United We Stand. "Perfect."

_Nice card, Nika _I heard again

"Who's there!" I snapped, no reply "I'm going insane…"

"Nika focus!" I heard, it was Yami, he had returned

"Right! I summon, the monster White Magician Pikeru!" I smiled, "Her effect allows me to gain 400 life points for every monster on my side of the field, which gives me 4800!"

"Nice !" Tristan exclaimed

"But, that's not all, I also equip my Magician's Valkyria with the spell card, United We Stand, which gives her plus 800 attack and defense points for every face up monster I control, now my Magician has 4800 attack points and 5000 defense!" I boasted "What, speechless?"

"Ugh, you think you're so smart, I activate my trap, stumbling! This makes your Magician's Valkyria switch to defense position, making it unable to attack my Cocoon!"

_So what? You just delayed the inevitable! _

"That voice again!" I thought, "Again, who are you?"

"I flip summon my petit moth monster, and equip my Cocoon Of Evolution to it!" My opponent declared. "My moth now has 300 attack points and 2400 defense!"

"And?"

"And I activate my Swords of revealing lights card, now, your monsters can't attack for 3 entire turns!"

_That's not a problem, let's go Nika!_

"_Gah, that voice is annoying…" I thought, drawing another card, _Gemini Elf.

"Okay, I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw!" Stated Astoria "And I end my turn!"

"He's planning something Nika!" Yami warned

"Yes, I can see that!" I replied, drawing the card Book of secret arts "I end my turn…"

_Nika! Draw some good cards for the love of Ra!_

"IF IT WERE UP TO ME I WOULD!" I snapped, gaining the worried looks of Tristan, Yami and Astoria. "I end my turn…"

"Yes, I know, I also end my turn." He said

I scowled and drew another card, another Book of secret arts card… With no other choice I ended my turn, thankfully, on my next turn, I would get a chance to attack.

"Ha, you think its over right?" Astoria smirked "Well, I play another Swords of revealing lights card!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed "Why would you play two of the same cards in a row, you must be stalling for something!"

"Maybe." He ended his turn.

"Gosh, if he keeps playing like this, the duel will NEVER end!" I thought, drawing yet another book of secret arts, the last copy in my deck…

I sighed and ended my turn

"I also end my turn."

"I end my turn." I said drawing the Dark hole card

"I play one face down, and I end my turn."

"I end my turn." I said, drawing the Dark magician card

_DARK MAGICIAN! The voice exclaimed_

"Ha! Now I can put my final strategy to action, after six turns have passed, I tribute my Petite Moth, to summon the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Astoria laughed.

"The what?" I asked

"OH NO, BE VERY VERY CAREFUL Nika!" Yami warned.(couldn't help the yugioh abridged reference)

"Why?" I asked, being greeted by a gigantic green moth, with battered wings and a horn in the middle of its head, but I wasn't afraid, it only had 3500/3000! My Magician's Valkyria could easily defeat it!

"And now that I have ensured my victory, I end my turn!" He boasted

"Ensured what victory? Magician's Valkyria! Attack that overgrown moth!" I commanded, the monster did as I said, but it was stopped by a dreaded trap card

"I ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE!" my opponent declared

"Oh no!" I said, as my monsters were all destroyed one by one

"Ha well, I believe your turn is over, now I win!"

"Wait! I still have something up my sleeve! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Ha, that's all?" He laughed, "Well, now my monster, ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

The Moth stormed toward me with its arms or whatever they were high in the air

"DARK HOLE ACTIVATE!" I cried, activating my trap card Dark Hole, who's effect swallowed every monster on the field, aka his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, leaving him defenseless.

"Now, I summon my Dark Magician, and equip him with these three books of secret arts making his attack points 3400! LET'S GO, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" I commanded, my Magician obeyed and raised his staffed, sending a huge dark wave toward Astoria, and letting his life points drop to zero, earning me the victory.

"NO!" He cried, dropping on his knees, "I lost? To a girl?"

"Yup!" I smiled, deactivating my duel disk, and looking at my bracelet, the gem turned black. "Yay, guys look! My gem changed color!"

"Excellent job, Nika, you are a truly cunning duelist." Praised Yami, I smiled in return.

"YOU THERE!" everyone heard, we turned to see a tall man in a black suit. "You just lost a duel! You are off the island!"

"Wait, no!" Astoria pleaded "PLEASE, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

"Sorry kid, rules are rules!" he replied, grabbing the duelist and dragging him off.

"BYE ASTARIO!" I waved, as he was dragged away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well then, good job on winning your first real Harts tournament duel Nika." Tristan praised, again. Normally, Nika would be loving all of the compliments, but she was too worried about that voice she had heard.

"That was very good, Nika, but…" Yami started

"But what?"

"But you kept shouting at absolutely no one…" Tristan finished

"Well that's because I've been hearing some kind of voice in my head and it just won't go away" Nika explained. Tristan and Yami pondered for a while but didn't say anything.

"Let's see if we can find Yugi a duel" She said and they started to walk away. But suddenly Nika stopped in her tracks causing Yugi and Tristan to worry.

"Nika? Nika, are you alright?" Yami's gruff voice called, but his words

fell on death ears

Nika found herself in a huge room, the room's walls looked as if they were gold and had old drawings and writings everywhere, within the walls were corridors, and corridors, and the only other person there was a girl with long black hair, wearing a gold and white dress, and a golden head necklace (don't know the name : P)

Nika couldn't help but jump as she caught sight of the girl.

"Umm, who are you?" She asked

"I'm the voice that kept on annoying you in your duel." The girl replied with a smile

"..."

"Oh, and my name is Nathifa!" She smiled again

"Oh, hi there, my name is Nika... What the frigg are you doing in my mind?"

"Actually I'm not in your mind" Nathifa explained "I'm thinking I am in that tome, maybe, and I can communicate with you."

"Oh" was Nika's response

"Nathifa, could you tell me what those strange drawings and writings are?" Nika asked pointing at the walls

"I don't really know, I think they're descriptions from my memories...or something."

"Your memories... memories of what?"

"Well, i don't remember everything, but the wall tells me, for example this picture of the Pharoah, this told me that i served the ancient Pharoah, but I don't remember him."

"I think I know who the Pharaoh was, he is a spirit that lives in a millenium item, just like you!" Nika declared, Nathifa smiled

"Also, this picture of a priest, who looks like the Dark Magician, this tells me something as well." Nathifa said "I remember being close to a man, named Mahado, he was a priest, so this must be him."

"Nice, he really does look like the dark magician..."

"And last, there's a picture of a girl, it triggered the memory of my old friend Mahiru." Nathifa explained "But, that's all, I can't remember the rest of it..."

"It's okay, you'll get there soon." Nika reassured

"Nika, let me warn you..." Nathifa said

"Huh?"

"I don't know what, but I'm sensing some bad omen on this island, be very careful..."

Nika nodded and for a while there was silence

Suddenly, another picture appeared on the wall

"Nathifa, did you remember something?" Nika asked

"Yes, I remember a bracelet, with the power to animate fears..." Nathifa shuddered at the word fear

They both peered at the picture, it looked like Mimi's bracelet, "What else?" Nika asked

"Don't look into the eye of the bracelet, that's all i remember..." Nathifa sighed, sitting on the floors of her giant room

"Well, you remembered a lot today, so I think you did great." Nika praised, Nathifa smiled and her room, along with herself disappeared and Nika found herself back with Tristan and Yugi.

"Nika? Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Nika shook her head and looked at Yami.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered

"What happened to you?" Tristan asked

Nika pondered for a while as all what happened in her mind surface.

"I just found out that Mimi's bracelet is a millennium item but the power I can't seem to remember" she said.

"Maybe we should find them" Tristan suggested

"NO! We are going to find Yami a duel before nightfall" Nika declared and started to walk away. Both Yami and Tristan shrugged and followed her.

* * *

Me: NICE CHAPPIE! LOVING IT!

VampGirl: Mimi's chapter next right?

Me: Oh, we'll see…maho

VampGirl: *Holds rifle to head* I'm not kidding here

Me: REVIEW OR SHE'LL BLOW MY BRAINS OUT!


	8. Mimi's Duel

Me: WAZZUP!

VampGirl: …

Me: MAH FWENDS! IS NOW TIME FOR… CHAPTER 8!

VampGirl: …

Me: DUM DUM DUM DUM!

VampGirl: Seriously, come on, what can this girl own? SHE'S AN IDIOT!

Me: Maho?

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Joey whined as he scanned the area for duelists

"Will you quit whining and have patience" Mai scolded "Though I don't have myself"

"I mean come on, we haven't seen anyone so far" Joey continued, ignoring Mai

Joey didn't have to wait long when two people appeared, and instinct challenged them to duels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mimi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea and Mimi were looking everywhere for duelists, but with no luck

"HOW CAN A BOAT-LOAD OF DUELIST APPEAR ON AN ISLAND AND DISAPPEAR IN THREE MINUTES?" Mimi complained

"I think it's been more that just three minutes…" Said Tea

Mimi glared at the girl unintentionally.

"Never mind" tea whispered

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE" a voice pleaded. They turned their head to some boy being dragged away by a tall man in a black suit.

"Sorry kid rules are rules" the man answered and flew him into a boat with big 'LOSERS' on it.

Mimi looked at the gem on her bracelet and sighed.

"Well we better search again it's not like a duelist is gonna appear in front of us"

She dusted the dirt off her skirt, since she was sitting down, and faced the other way only to see icy blue eyes staring at her. She covered her mouth before she could let out a scream.

"Let's duel" the boy commanded taking out his disk.

"You give the scare of a lifetime and that's all you have to say" she yelped.

The boy shrugged then nodded.

"Why you little..." she started as she took out her duel disk

"My name's Blake by the way." Blake stated, "And you can go first."

Mimi rolled her eyes and drew a card

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mimi Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cards I drew were absolute gold, Great Angus, Tribute to the doomed, Molten Destruction, Jar of Greed, Coffin seller and Raging Flame sprite.

"I set two cards face down!" I declared, ending my turn

Blake smirked and drew a card, "I summon Jellyfish in attack mode!"

He said, "This is what you get for leaving yourself wide open! ATTACK!"

The jellyfish sped to me and lashed me with its tentacles, I lost 1200 life points, leaving me with a remaining 2800.

"This is gonna be too easy, I end my turn."

"Idiot... I summon Great Angus in attack mode! Say goodbye to your jellyfish!" I grinned as the great fire beast destroyed the jellyfish, "I also activate my trap card coffin seller, which will minus 300 of your points every time I send one of your monsters to the graveyard!"

"What, no!" Blake cried as he lost 900 lifepoints.

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." I said.

"Grr, I set this card face down, defense mode, and end my turn."

I smirked at how easy this duel was, and drew the card: Blazing Inpachi.

"I summon my Blazing Inpachi card in attack mode, and use the card Jar of Greed to draw another card from my deck!" I stated drawing Molten destruction, "Ha, I play the spell card molten destruction from my hand giving all my Pyro monsters a 500 point attack boost!"

I could see steam rising from Blake's head, as I sent my Great Angus to attack his face down, which revealed it to be flying fish. Then I sent my Blazing Inpachi to direct attack him, leaving him with a mere 750 points.

"In my next turn, you're dead!" I boasted

"Damn it…" Blake mumbled, realizing his inevitable loss. "I… set one face down and end my turn…"

"Ha, GO GREAT ANGUS!" I shouted making my Great Angus attack him directly

"Go, negate attack!" He stopped the attack with his trap card

"Whatever, I still have another monster!" I laughed "Blazing Inpachi, ATTACK!"

"NO!" Blake cried as the monster sent a huge fireball at him.

"And…YOU LOSE!" I smirked, deactivating my duel disk "And you call yourself a duelist?"

NORMAL POV

Mimi peered at her bracelet, whose gem changed color to black.

"YES!" Mimi exclaimed jumping up and down. Tea's eyes followed her and suddenly she started jumping too.

"You got your first color" Tea complimented.

"Yeah but the duel was too easy" Mimi complained

"Well at least you got your first color" Tea encouraged

"Your right, I wonder how the others are doing?" Mimi enquired

"Yugi probably got his first duel already… And won."

"And knowing Nika, she's done the same." Stated Mimi "But, what about Joey and Mai?"

"Ugh, Joey might be having a hard time, he's not really the best duelist…sorry to say."

* * *

Me: End.

VampGirl: What up wit yew

Me: You know… BLECK

VampGirl: REVIEW ANYWAYS!


	9. Another Item revealed

Me: Sunflower is back with chappie 9!

VampGirl: I'm here too…

Me: Okay, here's the dealio, I did this chapter, so you read, and review, in return, I give up another chapter, DEAL?

VampGirl: What if I review?

Me: THAT WON'T COUNT!

VampGirl: Why noooooooooot~

Me: Fine, if you review, you get a chapter, but that's kinda lame since I know you're gonna review!

Me: Me no own Anime about children's card games~

* * *

"Nathifa, is she awake?" Asked the priestess Mert, stepping into the room.

"Umm, yes priestess." Nathifa blushed, as Mahiru walked over to the priestess.

"Hello my priestess…" She started, "My name is Lady Mahiru, a messenger sent from the elder Akins, to deliver this to you." Mahiru took a golden item from her sack, and handed it to the priestess.

"What is this?" The beautiful priestess asked, as she took the item. "An anklet?"

"Yes, the lurid anklet, sent to you from the elder Akins himself!" Mahiru replied, "One of three of the divine items of manipulation, this one has the power of control."

"Mahiru!" Nathifa thought, as she heard her new friend explain the golden anklet to the priestess. "If you know this much about the anklet, then you should have known about my tome, you liar!"

"Lady Mahiru, why has have you bestowed this upon me?" Pondered Mert.

"You are the person to have it!" Mahiru said "The elder told me everything himself!"

"Mahiru…" Nathifa thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so far we both won 5 duels each, right?" Asks Nika, counting on her fingers.

"No, Nika, 6, now our bracelet's gems are yellow." Yugi corrected

"Meh, I was never good at math, but this is a good thing, and yellow is my all time fave color~" Nika yawned

"You two must be tired, what time is it, you need some rest." Tristan stated

"Uh, okay, but, where do we camp out tonight?" Nika asked, looking around, all she saw was darkness, and trees.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find a clearing, like the one where we're standing right now." Yugi said "Then, set up camp."

Tristan looked in his backpack and got out a lighter, and then he disappeared into the woods, shortly after coming back with some sticks and branches and twigs, "This is for the fire."

Yugi and Nika happily sat around the pile of sticks that Tristan had set up, and watched as he lit it with his lighter.

"So, Nika, why don't you tell us more about you being Kaiba's sister, Tristan and I are both very curious about that…Nika?"

"Nyuu…" Nika sighed a little; she was already fast asleep on Yugi's shoulder.

"She's already asleep, she really must have been tired." Sweat dropped Tristan, "I'll set up the tent for her to sleep in."

He put it up and hoisted Nika up, and then into the tent.

"Seto…" Nika thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mimi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi lay fast asleep in her tent as well; her bracelet was green after winning seven duels, and she was beat.

"Hey, Mimi?" called Tea, crawling over to her friend's sleeping bag.

"Tea, you woke me up~" Mimi grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"I can't sleep yet, so I was wondering if you wanna talk…"

"Hmmm, okay…"

"Uh, why don't you tell me where you got your bracelet?" Tea suggested, pointing at Mimi's bracelet.

"Mm, well, Nika brought it back for me, when she returned from Egypt, she got it lodged in the same stone as her tome..." Mimi said, "Oh gosh, I sure hope mine has powers just like Nika's does…"

"Hmm, it's not nice feeling like just an extra, is it…" Tea said, Mimi looked up, "I know how you feel…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I've always felt like just an extra compared to her, now she has some kind of magical book with amazing powers… I might be a bit envious…" Mimi admitted, soon after tears poured out of her eyes, "I just want to be more than Nika's friend Mimi…"

"Mimi…" Tea said, she felt like crying too, "Umm, come on! I'm sure your item has some magic too, let me see it!"

Mimi took out her bracelet and gave it to Tea again, she stared at the bracelet for a while, and her eyes met the eye of the bracelet. It looked dark and troubling and made her uneasy. "Maybe this eye has something to do with it, but what…woah…"

Both of the girls saw the eye begin to glow and sparkle, Tea dropped the bracelet in fear as a dark, purple mist began to cover her body, soon after, she was completely shrouded by the mist, hidden away from Mimi.

"TEA!" Mimi called "TEA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Tea shivered in fear, she was all alone in a cold and dark place, worst of all she couldn't move either.

"Mimi, where are you?" She called no answer. All of a sudden she sees a small light. "Mimi? Mimi, stop playing games…Mimi!"

"Tea, are you alright?" Mimi cried, hearing Tea's blood curdling scream.

"MIMI!"

"TEA!" Mimi mustered all the courage she could and ran into the mist, "TAKE MY HAND!"

Tea looked at Mimi's blurred hand, but managed to take it, and Mimi pulled her with all of her strength.

"Mimi…" Tea cried, tears pouring out of her eyes as she hugged Mimi.

"Tea, what was in there, what did you see?" Mimi asked

"I- I d-don't know, it-it's too horrible to remember…" Tea replied

"Get some sleep Tea…" Mimi sighed "_What kind of power is this…"_

* * *

Me: END!

VampGirl: Don't you think that was a bit too short?  
Me: Well, if I get a review… the next will be longer.

VampGirl: Well, fine, review, and you get a pet monkey.

Me: YEAH! MUCHACHA ROCKAH!


	10. My Dear Pharaoh

Me: Mak... You reviewed...yay...

VampGirl: Yeah, I guess, whatever

Me: WELL WE'RE PESSIMISTIC TODAY

VampGirl: GASP! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Me: WHAT?

VampGirl: OH NO! GOLDENSUNFLOWERHIKARI777 DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH!

Me: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

_Yami/Hikari_

* * *

"Come with me to meet someone Mahiru, Nathifa, do not follow." Commanded Mert, sternly.

"Yes, priestess…" Nathifa reluctantly agreed, as everyone but her left the room. "She's bringing her to the Pharaoh maybe…"

"So, tell me Mahiru, what relations have you with the elder?" Mert asked the girl.

"I'm his niece." Mahiru simply replied

"And how old are you?"

"I am sixteen, my priestess."

"I see, and not only did he entrust you, a sixteen year old girl, with this powerful item, but he also sent you to walk perhaps miles across the desert, to send us this powerful item…by yourself..?" The priestess pondered the girl once again.

"Umm, that's correct, my priestess." She stammered

"But, why you Mahiru, why not someone more… I don't know… older?"

"I'm his niece ma'am!" Mahiru snapped "I think I am quite responsible enough to deliver a message!"

"Do not shout at me Mahiru, and I know you're lying." Mert spat "The only reason you are not dead is because I saved you, and the only reason I saved you was because I got a letter from Akins telling me that he would be sending one of his messengers to us to deliver some kind of message, but that letter could not have been written by him, since, not only was it in a very different script, but, it failed to contain the most important sealing that would ensure the letter to be real."

"Grr…" Mahiru snarled

"His seal of certainty… a black crow's feather, coated in blood."

"What…What are you talking about?" Mahiru snapped

"That's right, I'm sure he failed to tell you, that all of his letters, messages, whatever the case, is sealed with a crow's feather dipped in blood, every message he has ever sent, has had the seal…Except that last one…"

"Hn…"

"So, tell me Mahiru, why did you forge a message from Akins, and why are you really here with this item."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hey Nika…Nika…NIKA!_

_What, Nathifa, is that you?_

_Hello there, sorry to disturb your sleep…But I was wondering if you could do me a favor…_

_Sure… Anything._

_Well, it's almost morning, and I was wondering if you would make me take over…_

_Umm, why?_

_I'd like to meet my pharaoh, I think and hope that he will trigger another memory, please Nika, PLEASE!_

_Ha, fine Nathifa, you can take my body over anytime you want, as long as I'm not completely suppressed and get it back._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH Nika, KISS KISS KISS!_

_All of a sudden, Nathifa kissed Nika's cheek_

_Umm, you're welcome..?_

With that, everything disappeared.

"Morning…" Nathifa's slightly more mature voice said. "IT'S MORNING, AND I CAN FEEL THE COOL BREEZE!"

"What, Nika are you losing it… Nika?" Asked Tristan said, coming into the tent.

"Ah!" Nathifa exclaimed "Hello! You must be Tristan, I know you, well, Nika knows you anyways! HELLO!"

"What the..?" Tristan blushed as Nathifa hugged him, "Wah… did your hair grow so much over night?"

Tristan spotted Nathifa's longer hair

"No, I'm Nathifa silly, the spirit of Nika's tome!" Nathifa explained

"Umm, hello... there…" Tristan blushed again, noticing the change in Nika's appearance, she actually got…prettier?

"I'm going to go see my Pharaoh now, bye!" Nathifa said, running to Yugi.

"What the heck, just happened…?" Tristan thought

"It's you… It's really you…" Nathifa said as Yugi woke up, and got out of his sleeping bag.

"Umm, Nika, are you alright..?" Yugi asked, confused at the girl's strange behavior.

"My Pharaoh!" She exclaimed, falling to her knees and bowing.

"What, Nika what is wrong with you." Asked Atem, switching minds with Yugi

"Kiss, my Pharaoh." She replies, kissing Atem.

"What are you doing Nika?" Atem freaked out.

"Oh, forgive me my Pharaoh, did that displease you… It's just me, Nathifa, this is how I express my happiness and respects… remember…" Nathifa replied sadly.

"What are you talking about?" The Pharaoh asked

"I'm the spirit of the tome, my Pharaoh." Nathifa replied, pointing at her tome.

"I see, incredible!" Atem stated "You are the Yami of Nika, and she is your Hikari."

"Forgive me my Pharaoh, but I don't quite understand what you mean…"

Atem explained everything about Yami's and Hikari's to Nathifa, she seemed fascinated.

"Thank you for explaining my Pharaoh, this is amazing information, I feel so much smarter " She smiled cutely, "So, that means you can switch with your…um… Hikari at anytime too, and Nika gave me permission to change at anytime and for as long as I want, and I want to stay out with you, My Pharaoh!"

"Umm, sure… We should get going anyways…" Atem stated, "Come on Tristan, let's re group with the others."

"Its 7:00, this is the exact time we said we'd get back together we've got to go!"

Meanwhile

_So… Nathifa has finally appeared… And knowing Mahiru, she's not far behind; this is going to be very interesting, right my dear..?_

…

_Aw, how cute are you trying to give me the silent treatment? Why are you angry, it can't be because I'm completely suppressing your power? Or maybe because I've stolen your precious item?_

_Grrr…_

_Mmm, I know, I'm such a meanie, but, at least I'm not doing to you, what I plan on doing to our poor little prisoners… _

…

_Ha ha hah, come on out little Mahiru, so I can set my plan into action._

_Mahiru…Nathifa… My Pharaoh…_

"Where are they?" Complained Mimi "That idiot, it must be Nika that's causing them to be so late!"

"Calm down Mimi, at least Joey and Mai are here." Tea said, catching sight of Mimi's bracelet, she shivered in fear.

"That's right Mimi; we're here, with 9 out of ten of our colors!" Boasted Joey, showing off his silver bracelet.

"Wait a minute, how did YOU get 9 colors before us!" Snapped Mimi

"Well, I AM the superior duelist…" Joey started, but stopped because of the icy glares that were shot at him.

"HEY GUYS, SORRY WE'RE LATE." A voice apologized, it was Tristan.

"You'd better be sorry for making us wait so long for you!" Joey snapped.

"We are sorry Joey; we just met someone along the way…" Explained Atem, revealing the beautiful girl walking closely behind him.

"Are these friends of yours my Pharaoh?" Nathifa asked, Atem nodded in return. "Then they are my friends as well!"

Nathifa ran up to the group with a huge smile on her face, "Hello there what's your name!"

"Umm, did you get amnesia or something, I'm Joey, that's Mai, Tea and your bud Mimi!" Joey snapped.

"MAHIRU!" Nathifa cried, running to Mimi, "Mahiru!"

"Who's Mahiru..?" Everyone asked in unison, everyone except Mimi.

"Nathifa…my friend!" A more mature voice coming from Mimi said

"Mahiru, you're a Yami too I guess!" Nathifa smiled

"What now?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, I think our friends here are a bit puzzled…" Nathifa stated

"I don't know about anyone else, but I know I am, can someone explain this please, why is Mimi calling Nika Nathifa, and why is Nika calling Mimi Mahiru?" Joey snapped.

Atem explained the entire Nathifa situation to everyone, but couldn't say anything for Mahiru.

"This is my old friend, Mahiru!" Nathifa started, "We met many many many years ago, but, uh, that's all I remember…What about you Mahiru?"

"Meh, I don't remember a thing." Mahiru replied.

"Don't worry; I remember a bit, I can fill you in later!"

"Thanks Nath." Mahiru said

"So, you're not really Nika..?" Mai asked

"Uh, kind of." Nathifa replied.

"I had a feeling you weren't Nika, I mean Nika is alright, but you're way prettier." Joey said

"Thank you!" Nathifa said, "HEY!"

"Huh?"

"Joey! Did you just call me ugly?" Nika cried, apparently she was back.

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that; I just implied that Nathifa was more gorgeous, you're more of the cute type."

"Humf what ever, umm Yami, I'm so super sorry for kissing you back there, Nathifa is just too much!" Nika apologized.

"Kiss?" everyone exclaimed

"Umm, don't worry about it… I'm…uh, it didn't mean anything really!" Nika explained.

"Hey guys, Tea and I have something to tell you guys too…" Said Mimi

* * *

_Mahiru is finally here, time to put my plan, into action._

_You will never succeed!_

_Oh, she finally speaks, no matter how much you hope, everything will go my way!_

…

_Its time for our heroes to be reunited with an old friend._

* * *

Me: Doney Poo!

VampGirl: YAY! Mahiru is here!

Me: Yuh huh!

Vampgirl: But, who's the mystery villain, person thingy?

Me: FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

VampGirl: Yay!

Me: Only if I get a review… of course.

VampGirl: Le CHUPS!


	11. Should Have Put This Up Earliar

Me: Okay, I know this is something I should have put up a bit earlier but here it is the profiles for the girls.

Name: Nika Kaiba Name: Nathifa

Nationality: Domino City, Japan Nationality: Egypt

Age: 15 years old Age: 5016 years old

Height: 5'8 (tall) Height: 5'8

Weight: 129 pounds Weight: 127 pounds

Yami: Nathifa Hikari: Nika

Item: Tome Of Awakening Item: Tome Of Awakening

Name: Mimi Fujisaaki Name: Mahiru

Nationality: Domino City, Japan Nationality: Egypt

Age: 15 years old Age: 5016 years old

Height: 5'6 Height: 5'6

Weight: 124 pounds Weight: 124 pounds

Yami: Mahiru Hikari: Mimi

Item: Nightmare Bracelet Item: Nightmare Bracelet

Me: Yup, okay, yeah… Just thought I'd fill you guys in… AH YES! THE IRRELEVANCE!


	12. A FlashBack Reveals All

Me: FLASH BACK CHAPPIE! THINGS GET EXPLAINED!

VampGirl: Huh?

Me: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! Got it memorized?

VampGirl: Hahaaaaa… Kingdom Hearts reference.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, tell me!" Mert commanded

"Fine!" Mahiru cried, "I… I trapped him in the nightmare realm with my bracelet!"

"You did what!" the priestess and another voice exclaimed

"Who was that?" Mahiru jumped, hoping no one that bad heard

"Nathifa, I told you not to follow!" Mert snapped, slapping the young priestess

"I'm sorry…" Nathifa apologized, touching the spot on her face that was now bright red.

"Don't hit her!" Mahiru cried, "Are you alright Nathfi..?"

"Yes…"

"Do not worry about her little girl; tell me why you sent him to this nightmare realm!" Mert demanded "The elder Akins is an intelligent and powerful physic how could you do that to him?"

"_Nightmare… I thought it was the shadow realm…" _

"It wasn't my fault!" Mahiru explained "The night he gave me the nightmare bracelet, this thing here." Mahiru flashed her bracelet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Mahiru, I have something to give to you." Said Elder Akins_

"_What is it, elder?" Mahiru asked, walking up to the old man in front of her._

"_This is the nightmare bracelet, one of the three items of manipulation I've been telling you about."_

"_Oh, it's beautiful…" Mahiru said, taking the bracelet, "But elder, why are you giving this to me?"_

"_Listen carefully Mahiru, I will not be able to tell this to you again, for tonight, will be the last time we see each other."_

"_What? Why?" _

"_Just listen, Mahiru…" The elder sighed "The three items of manipulation consist of the Lurid Anklet, the Nightmare bracelet, and the Tome of awakening, these items were created many, many years ago, by our ancestors, and have been passed on throughout generations to the ones chosen to maintain their power."_

"_So you think I'm one of those three people?" pondered Mahiru_

"_That is correct, and I also know who the other two are, you will find them in the temple of the Pharaoh, they are both very powerful priestesses named Nathifa and Mert."_

"_Does that mean, you're going to bring the remaining items to the two priestesses?"_

"_No, I cannot Mahiru, you will have to."_

"_What? Why me!" Mahiru questioned_

"_Because, Mahiru." The elder started "I won't be able to deliver them, if I am dead…"_

"_Dead?" _

"_That is right Mahiru, let me explain how these items were made, and why." _

"_Right."_

"_The three items of manipulation, were formed countless centuries ago by an old Pharaoh named Seth,, this Pharaoh was greedy and selfish, and hated by all." He began, "On the brink of death, the Pharaoh realized that he had no heir to give the throne to, and with no heir, Egypt would have to get a new family of Pharaohs, so instead of just accepting fate, the Pharaoh sought out many powerful priests and priestesses, in order to try and create some sort of spell to grant him eternal youth and power, thankfully not all of the priests and priestesses that he hired were loyal to him, two priests and a priestess decided to create three items, one for each, to try to stop the Pharaoh from proceeding with his plans, they created a powerful formula to make their items, it took a very long time to do though, and the Pharaoh had already perfected his eternal life serum, but, lucky for them, to activate the items, they needed to sacrifice one powerful entity to the nightmare realm, they decided to trick the Pharaoh into sacrificing himself to the nightmare realm by pretending to give him the nightmare bracelet, and by staring into the eye, he automatically awakened the powers of the items and was swallowed into the nightmare realm to be tormented by his worst fears for eternity, as for the items, they were used to defeat the many priests and priestesses that decided to try to bring war and plague over Egypt to revive the Pharaoh, in the end, everything, including the items, were erased from the minds of everyone but the three priests and priestess using the Lurid Anklet."_

"_And, what happened to the items?"_

"_Somehow, they always found their way back to their rightful bearers, even after they were sealed away in the graves of the three priests." The Elder concluded._

"_Oh… This is amazing, but I still don't understand how you're going to die…"_

"_Mahiru, every time the items of manipulation are passed on to new owners, a powerful entity must be sacrificed." Elder replied_

"_So… you mean…" Mahiru stammered, tears bursting from her eyes_

"_That is correct."_

"_No! Uncle, you can't, you can't go!" Mahiru cried_

"_I'm sorry Mahiru, I have to, but you'll be okay, just go, bring these items to the temple of the Pharaoh, to Priestess Nathifa and Priestess Mert, Nathifa will ask about the tome, but don't tell her everything as yet, wait until you, Mert and Nathifa are altogether."_

"_Elder, why do we have to pass it on, why can't we just, leave the items be!"_

"_Mahiru, if the items are not controlled by their rightful owners their powers will clash and that would lead to eternal damnation!" _

"_But elder!"_

"_Mahiru! Good Bye…" He said, grabbing the wrist Mahiru's bracelet was on and looking into the eye, "Have a good life."_

"_Elder!" She cried, as the elder was shrouded in a deep purple mist, and soon engulfed._

"So that's it then…" Mert said to her "These items of manipulation certainly are powerful…"

"Yes, they are that is why I need you to forgive me, and why you should not have slapped Nathifa!"

"Forgive me Nathifa." Mert said "If all this is true, then we really are descendants from the three priests from years ago."

"Should we tell someone?" Asked Nathifa

"NO." Mert commanded quickly

"But, I don't want to keep secrets from the Pharaoh… Or Master Mahado…"

"Well, you have to Nathifa, I shall take Mahiru under my wing and make her a priestess, that way she can live in the temple, come Mahiru, and Nathifa, this time, DO NOT FOLLOW."

"Yes priestess…"

* * *

Me: END!

Vampgirl: Yay, Mahiru got a lot of parts in this one

Me: A LOT? SHE WAS THE CHAPTER!

VampGirl: ALRIGHT, REVIEW OKAY!


	13. Lexa Harts and Ryou Bakura

VampGirl: Right Chapter 13

Me: It's been so many chapters ALREADY!

VampGirl: Yeah, and the main plot hasn't come around YET can you believe that?

Me: No worries, it comes along right now!

I NO OWN YUGIOH! Only Mah OCs

* * *

*Rustle Rustle*

"What was that!" asked Tea turning around to see something shaking in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Demanded Joey running over to the bushes

"Attention Duelists, you, along with this duelist are the final 8 of the Harts tourney!" said another tall man in a black suit.

"Cool!" shouted Nika

"Wait a minute, the finalists, does that mean every single one of the other contestants have been defeated..?" Asked Yugi "And who's the other duelist?"

"_More importantly, does that mean he doesn't know we're not duelists?" _Tea whispered to Tristan

"I am old chaps!" greeted a British voice. (Me: yay, here he comesssss!)

"Bakura?" asked Yugi, as the Brit appeared in front of the group

"That's right Yugi, who are your new friends?" He asked, pointing at Nika and Mimi

"_Holy frigg he's cute!" _Nika whispered to Mimi "_Oh, wait a minute, that's the guy with the bad Yami, right… I didn't expect him to look so…cute!"_

"I'm Mimi Fugisaaki, and my red friend over there is Nika Kaiba."

"Pleasure to meet you Mimi Fugisaaki and Nika Kaiba, my name's Ryou Bakura." He smiled

"ATTENTION DUELISTS follow me to the location of the Harts tournament Finals!" the ref said.

"I can't believe we made it already!" Said Nika

"I know, it's hard to believe…" said Mai

"Excuse me, Nika, but you said your surname was Kaiba, correct?" Asked Bakura

"Um, yes…" Nika said, taking this as an opportunity to talk to the Brit.

"Does that mean you're Kaiba's sister or something?" He asked

"Yes, HEY, I wonder where the final part of the tournament is being held!"

"Attention Duelist, it will be held in Ms. Hart's castle."

"EEP! I get to go to Ms. Lexa's castle too?" Nika asked

_Hey Nika, who's Lexa Harts?_

_Nathifa, oh she's the only the most beautiful, intelligent and talented woman on the planet…oh she's also the host for the tournament_

_Okay, well you seem excited, so I'm excited too!_

"Hi guys!" Nathifa greeted

"Nathifa's out, so I'm out too!" Mahiru said

"Huh?" asked Bakura

"Hi, you're Ryou Bakura, my other side likes you a lot, oh poopies I shouldn't have said that, well, anyways, Hi, and I'm Nathifa, that's Mahiru, and we're Yamis!"

"What?"

"_Attention Ms. Harts, the finalists have arrived." _Ref whispered into a cell phone

_Excellent, direct them to the main hall way._

"_Yes ma'am." He ended _"Attention Duelists, we've arrived to the castle." He said, pointing to a giant lake.

"What, what is this?" Asked Mahiru "Some kind of joke?"

"Attention annoying Duelist, this is a cloaking device; observe what happens when I click on this." With that, he took a white remote out of his pocket and pressed a giant green button. All of a sudden the lake began to shake.

"W-what's going on?" cried Tea, holding on to Yugi

"Oh my Ra, LOOK!" yelled Nathifa, pointing to the huge lake that was waving around, revealing a huge white castle. "It's sorcery!"

"This is Lexa's castle!" Mahiru asked "Wait a minute, what if someone had just happened to stumble across the lake and, oh I donno, find the castle?"

"Attention seriously annoying duelist, no one would be able to find the way to this place, seriously, I'm beginning to dislike you strongly."

"Bite me."

"Stop it Mimi let's go in!" Commanded Nika

"Right!" stated Mimi

"Attention Duelists, follow me."

Nika POV

I eagerly followed the Ref guy into the humongous castle, I couldn't believe I was actually going into Lexa's home, LEXA'S HOME; this was going to be the best day of my life, not to mention that cute cute Ryou Bakura, oh gosh, I hope Nathifa doesn't kiss him, I'd just die, why does she kiss people anyway, she's so weird, weirder than I am! SERIOUSLY!

"Greetings finalists, and welcome to the finals of the great, Hart's Tourney." We all heard a womanly voice say, soon after, we saw a young woman about 25 climb down the huge stairs leading to the upstairs of the castle. She had long flowing blue hair that stopped just below her, and beautiful golden eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress and white gloves that reached up to her elbow and white high heels.

"She's gorgeous!" I thought

Normal POV

"Wow…" gasped Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Nika

"Humph." Said Tea

"As the host of this tournament, I personally congratulate all of you, you who have proven yourselves to be the top duelists out of the many who entered, welcome to the final rounds..." She began

"So, umm, now what?" asked Joey

"Patience Joey, you'll meet your demise soon enough." Lexa replied

"What?" snapped Yugi, on that note, the entire premises' exits/entrances were barricaded by iron blockades, trapping everyone inside.

"Lexa, what are you doing!" Nika cried

"Hn, come over here Bakura." She said

"Yes, Lexa…" He replied

"What the… Bakura, what are you doing!" Yami demanded

"Don't try to talk to him Pharaoh; he's under the control of my Lurid Anklet." Answered Lexa, giving attention to the anklet on her bare leg.

"That looks a lot like Nika and Mimi's millennium items…" Stated Yami

"You fool, Mimi and Nika's items are not millennium, there are only SEVEN millennium items, no, but they are items even more powerful…"

"Even more powerful..?" Asked Nathifa

"Yes, they're two of the three Items of Manipulation, my dear Nathifa."

"Don't refer to me like that, and items of manipulation!"

"Explain yourself!" Atem demanded

"Very well, Pharaoh." Lexa smirks, and explains all about the 3 items.

"Nightmare realm..?" Mahiru said to herself

"I remember now... Wait a minute, you look familiar too!" Nathifa said.

"Hmm, I bet I do Nathy, don't worry, everything will be revealed to you in time, but for now, you two, come with me!" She commanded

"What makes you think we're coming with you?" Mahiru asked

"My lurid Anklet that's, what." She smirked "Now, you're under my control and while you're under my control, so are your items!"

"Nathifa, Mahiru!" everyone called

"Excellent, I never thought your minds were so weak!" Lexa laughed "This is too easy!"

"Nathifa, Mahiru, come on!" Atem yelled, running over to the two girls who were being held against there will, and practically dragging them away from Lexa, "We have to RUN!"

"Right, let's go!" Joey followed

"Grr, guards, capture our little guests and lock them up!" Lexa commanded in her cell phone

"Ah, what happened..?" Asked Mimi, still being dragged away

"We have to run!" Mai yelled, wobbling in her high heeled boots

"Hey, where's Ryou!" pondered Nika, looking around

"He's still with Lexa; I wonder what she wants…Pant pant… With him!" answered Atem

"Yeah… Me too…"

The hallways seemed to go on forever, and all they could do was run, if the guards caught them, then Lexa would certainly take over Nika and Mimi's minds again, and take control of all three items then things could get bad.

_Are you happy now? They ran away, but don't worry, I'll catch them soon enough._

_Lexa, you'll never win those items!_

_Oh hush, Yami, I always get what I want, and I know I'll get my items!_

_You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!_

_You shouldn't talk, don't pretend as if you're so much more holy than I am!_

…

_After all Mert, you've tried to gain those items for the exact same purpose before!_

* * *

Me: The glorious end!

VampGirl: Yay, let's keep up the good work

Me: What do yah mean lets? YOU HAVEN'T HELPED ME SINCE CHAPTER 8!

VampGirl: What's your point…

Me: Grr, you better pull your weight or else no more big roles for Mimi and Mahiru!

VampGirl: Big deal, they haven't even gotten big roles

Me: What's your point~

VampGirl: …

Me: Oh, I see

VampGirl: Because I burn

Me: Because I toast… because we boase-toast

VampGirl: Lol wuht? REVIEW!


End file.
